New Starts
by CraneAndFalconForeven
Summary: There is some drug abuse, accusation's of rape, maybe even kidnappimg. Rivens past comes baak to haunt him. Can he face it ot or will he lose everyhting? Follow along as Sky struggles with himself, over his parents wishes or his duty to his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**New Starts**

BLOOM! Time to get up your going to be late for school!! Said Vanessa

Groans oh mom. Said Bloom gets up. Just then her cell phone rings.

Hi you guys. Said Bloom

Good morning. Said Flora

It's a beautiful morning. Said Stella

You guys do you know what you are going to wear to school? Asked Stella

Yes Stella. Said Musa

No. Said Bloom

No. Said Flora 

Yes and no. Sid Tecna

What do you mean yes and no? Asked Bloom

Well I have an outfit picked out but I don't know said Tecna

Oh said Flora

Bloom goes over to her closet to pick out an outfit. Still on the phone.

You guys we should get off of the phone. Before we are late for school. Said Tecna

Yeh you guys Tecna's right. Said Musa 

Ok bye. Said Flora

Bye. Said Stella

Bye. Said Tecna

Later. Said Bloom

Bye. Said Musa

**At School**

Bloom was walking in to the school wearing a blue mini jean skirt & a pink halter-top that has hearts on it & pink wedges.

* * *

**If you guys have any ideas tell me. Like what the girls should wear. plz R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom was at her locker when she hared someone call her name. So she turned around saw Stella in a tube top dress, that's a magenta pink, cute sequined 2-inch sandals her hair pulled back by a headband and a matching sequined purse.

"HEY! STELLA!" Said Bloom.

"Yo Bloom what's up." Said Musa who was coming the other way with her boyfriend Riven.

"Nothing, you?" Asked Bloom.

"I can't believe I let you and the other girls talk me in to joining the cheer leading squad," said Musa. She was wearing jeans that have red gem music notes on her back pockets and red gems on the front she where's a red halter top that says "Popstar" on it and a pair of gym shoes.

"Hey you guys are cheering for the basketball team." Said Riven. Musa's boyfriend was wearing a pair of dark deep denim jeans with a black muscle shirt he has on to black wrist bands, a pair of black cowboy boots and a tattoo on his left arm that said BB.

"Hey guys." Said Stella walking up to Brandon and Sky.

"Hi Cupcake." Said Brandon wearing a white wife beater with a green plaid button up shirt over it a pair of dark denim jeans and white gym shoes.

"Hi Baby." Said Sky walking over to Bloom wearing a pair of khakis with a dark dark blue sweater with a pair of black dress shoes.

Just then the bell rang.

"Come on we need to get to class. Said Bloom.

"I hate math." Said Stella starting to walk to class.

"Same here." Said Bloom.

"I think the only ones who like math are Timmy and Tecna." Said Musa.

"Come on Sky we have literature." Said Brandon.

"I can't wait for literature." Said Bloom.

"Same here." Said Musa.

"I can't wait tell art." Said Stella.

"Why?" Asked Brandon.

"Fashion." Said Stella in a duh tone.

"What does fashion have to do with art?" Asked Sky.

"I can make designs." Said Stella still in a duh tone.

"Riven what class do you have now?" Asked Musa as everyone looked at him.

"Riven?" Asked Brandon.

"Riven are you there?" Asked Sky.

_Who is that? They look familiar. Where have I seen them? Do I know them? Who's talking to me? _Riven kept thinking about it but still the answers continued to allude him.

"RIVEN!" Riven snapped out of his thoughts and began to look at his friends, who were all looking at him with their shared worried expression. "What?" Asked Riven.

"What happed to you?" Asked Bloom.

"What do you mean?" Asked Riven.

"We asked you a question but it was like you weren't even here." Said Stella.

"I have something on my mind." Said Riven.

"Are you ok?" Asked Musa.

"Yeah I'm fine, I need to get to class I'll see guys later." Said Riven turning down a different hall to his class.

"Bye Riven." Said Musa watching him go.

"Musa what is wrong?" Asked Stella.

"I feel like he knows something and he wont tell me what it is." Said Musa.

"Don't worry girl." Said Bloom.

"Has he ever said anything to you?" Asked Musa.

"No." Said Sky.

"Not a word." Said Brandon.

"Oh ok, hers our class." Said Musa opening the door.

"Bye Stella." Said Brandon giving her a kiss then walked down the hall to his class.

"Bye Bloom." Said Sky as he give her a kiss then walked after Brandon.

**With Riven**

_What is up these _days? Thought Riven. _Why do I keep thinking I see them? They can't be here it would ruin everything. Not only that but Musa would be in danger. If they find out about her that is. I can't let them find out about her if they are here. Jimmy would be the worst of them, he would go after her more then the others. He is the one that I need to watch out for._

The second bell rang.

"Ok everyone take a seat." Said the teacher.

There was a knock on the door.

The principal walked in with three boys and a girl be hind him.

"Class we have four new students joining us, First we have Jimmy Jefferson, second we have Sean Jackson, third we have Matt Johnson and fourth we have Sarah Hill."

"Is there anything you four would like to say?" Asked the teacher.

"Yeah don't mess with me and only call me JJ or else." Said Jimmy. He has brown hair, green eyes, has his ears were pierced, a leather jacket, a white shirt underneath, blue jeans, the tattoo on his arm was just like Riven's and he was wearing gym shoes.

_GOD!!! GGGRRR!!! Can my life get any worse? Great just great if having JJ, Sean and Matt was a bad thing then having your ex-girlfriend is worse. _Riven thought, _How am I going to tell Musa about the danger._

A note landed on Riven's desk.

**Nice to see you again maybe we can get together later.**

**Love Sarah**

Riven rolled his eyes. Then another note was there.

**Miss us?**

**JJ**

Riven put both notes in his pocket. Riven was struggling within his mind. _I can't believe this. GOD DAMN IT! I can't tell her that I won't go meet her but I can't go ether.

* * *

_**So sorry it take me so long. Say thanks to my Bate Reader Ima for helpping me. Oh if anybody is confuesed on who the characters are lot me know so I can help you. Who are Jimmy, Sarah, Sean and Matt? Who are they to Riven? Why are they in town? Why is having Jimmy, Matt and Sean there a bad thing? Will Riven meet Sarah? Why would Musa be in danger? Why does Riven need to watch Jimmy? What does the BB on Riven's arm mean? How does Riven know them anyway?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok in honor of my birthday here is some new chapters. R&R There is a poll on my profile goand take it.

* * *

Last Time**

A note landed on Riven's desk.

**Nice to see you again maybe we can get together later.**

**Love Sarah**

Riven rolled his eyes. Then another note was there.

**Miss us?**

**JJ**

Riven put both notes in his pocket. "_I can't believe this. GOD DAMN IT! I can't tell her that I wont go meet her but I can't go either."_

**Now**

**Normal POV**

The class ended then Riven picked up his stuff and hurried out of there.

"Riven wait up!" Said Sarah running up to him she was wearing a red halter top, black leather mini skirt, a tattoo that started right below her skirt, it said BB and red booties that go down to her ankles.

"Yeah Gangster." Said JJ walking up to them.

"What do you guys want?" Asked Riven mad.

"What do you mean baby?" Asked Sarah getting closer to him.

"I mean what in the hell are you guys doing here?" Asked Riven not moving away.

Not knowing that they were being watched by 18 pairs of eyes.

**With the Others**

"Who are these guys?" Asked Stella.

"I don't know but I hate that blonde girl." Said Musa.

"Hey!" Said Stella at Musa.

"What? I'm talking about that slut." Said Musa.

"Why did that guy call Riven Gangster?" Asked Bloom.

"How can Riven know them?" Asked Helia wearing a pair of Khaki pants, with a medium tan T Shirt, with a leathery brown jacket and suede shoes.

**With Riven**

"What are you guys doing here? Asked Riven.

"We came to see you." Said JJ.

"If you wanted to see me you wouldn't have enrolled in to this school." Said Riven.

"Hey Gangster what do you say we go somewhere else so we can continue what we were doing last year?" Said Sarah.

Just then the bell rang.

"I have to get to class." Said Riven walking off.

"We will get him back." Said JJ.

**With the Others**

"Look me and Sky have this periods with Riven maybe we can see what's going on." Said Brandon.

"Let's go." Said Bloom.

"Yeah we can't be late." Said Flora.

They went their separate ways.

**With Sky and Brandon**

"You don't think that Riven is doing anything stupid?" Asked Brandon.

"No way." Said Sky.

"But we heard what they were saying." Said Brandon.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't think that Riven would cheat on Musa." Said Sky.

"Maybe he isn't, but we need to check it out." Said Brandon.

"True, where should we start?" Asked Sky.

"The Tattoo." Said Brandon.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sky.

"They have the same tattoo that Riven has." Said Brandon.

"So we look up tattoos." Said Sky.

"Yeah." Said Brandon.

"But we don't even know what it stands for." Said Sky.

"Sky, normally when people have the same tattoo it means it's a gang tattoo." Said Brandon.

"Ok but still how would we look it up?" Asked Sky.

"The power of the internet my friend." Brandon replied.

"Still where do we start with that?" Asked Sky.

"With Riven." Answered Brandon walking into the classroom.

"You know Riven won't talk about his life before he moved here." Replied Sky.

"We have to try." Said Brandon.

"What are you guys talking about?" Asked Riven walking up to them.

"We have a report for literature class." Replied Sky lying.

"Oh Ok." Said Riven.

"Riven I saw someone with BB on their arm do you know what it means? Asked Brandon making Riven turn back around.

"How in the hell should I know." Said Riven.

"Well they weren't from around here." Replied Sky.

"So what's your point?" Asked Riven.

"You have one too." Answered Brandon.

"I don't have to tell you anything." Stated Riven as he walked to his seat.

"Well that went well." Said Sky.

"Shut up Sky." Said Brandon.

"What did I do?" Asked Sky.

"Let's just take our seats ok."

"Fine." As Sky set down

"Not here, by Riven that way we can talk to him."

"Good Idea Brandon." Sky said as he got up.

They walked over to Riven, Sky sat on the left of him, and Brandon making Riven turn back around.

"What do you guys want?" Asked Riven looking at them.

"We want to talk." Said Sky.

"Talk to each other."

"Look Riven Musa thinks you are cheating on her." Stated Brandon.

"What made her think that?"

"That girl, Musa heard what she said."

Riven felt this urge to smakc himself in the head _"Great just great, I don't need this right now."_


	4. Notice

I have not quit writing I am having some writers block.


	5. AN

I'm so sorry guys my beta reader is not e-mailing me back about anything.


	6. Chapter 4

**Musa's POV**

_There she is that slut. How could she try and make a move on my boyfriend? Who does she think she is? And what in the hell is BB? If she thinks she can get any guy she wants she is wrong._

**Normal POV**

"Hey Musa calm down."

"I can't Bloom that girl thinks she can try and make a move on my boyfriend."

"I know but losing your temper is not going to help anyone."

"She just better stay away from Riven if she knows what's good for her."

_"So, Gangster has a girlfriend, JJ will want to hear this."_ Matt thought

**After Class**

"Hey JJ I heard something out that you will want to know." Matt said walking up to the others.

"What's up Matt?" Asked Sean.

"Gangster has a girlfriend." Matt stated.

"Our Gangster?" Sean asked.

"Yes."

"We can use this." JJ replied.

"I knew you would like to know about his little girlfriend just yet."

"What are you thinking JJ?" With the look in his eyes telling everyone and anyone that you did not want to mess with him.

**With the Girls**

"I hope the others can get something out of Riven." Stella said.

"Me too." Musa replied.

"We all do but I'm sure it can't anything to bad." Flora stated.

"But you know Riven." Tecna said.

"True, what if the boys can't get anything out of him." Stella asked not thinking.

"Stella does have a point." Musa said.

**With the Boys**

Sky, Brandon, Timmy and Helia looked at each other trying to think about what to say to Riven.

"What's up with you guys?" Riven came out and asked.

"What makes you think something is up?" Asked Helia asked as they walked down the hall.

"You guys keep looking like you want to ask me something?"

"How do we know you're not cheating on Musa? Timmy asked.

"Because I would never cheat on her ever."

**Riven's POV**

_You just said you would never cheat on her, but you might have to or else they will know something is up. I don't want to lose her, she is the best thing that ever happened to me._

**Normal POV**

"Who was that girl Musa, heard you talking to?" Brandon asked.

"Just some girl."

"It didn't sound like it." Sky replied.

"How would you know what it sounded like?"

"From what Musa told us." Helia said.

"That girl means nothing to me."

"She has that BB tattoo on her arm like you." Timmy commented.

"So are you guys saying that I know her from somewhere?"

"Well…"

"Well What? Just leave my past alone okay? And leave me alone while you're at it." Riven stated as he stormed off down the hall.

"That didn't go how we wanted it know we hoped." Sky said.

"Why is it that he keeps thinking we area asking about his past?" Asked Brandon.

"Maybe because of the way we were." Helia said.

**With Riven**

He went to his locker to get some books for his next class.

"Hey Gangster."

"What do you want JJ?"

"Just to let you know that you can't keep hiding her forever."

"Who?"

"You know who?"

"No I don't "

"Your little girlfriend."

Riven's eyes went white while JJ snickered at this.

"Leave her alone."

"Now why would I do a thing like that."

"Damn it JJ! Just leave her alone."

"Come on Riven, you know me."

"That's why I am saying to stay away from her."

"I will if you do what I say."

"Even if I do what you say, you will still go after her."

"It might not be as bad on her if you do what I say."

"Why don't you and Sarah, Sean, and Matt leave town now."

"Now why would we do that?"

"Because you know what I can do when I am mad."

"I bet your girlfriend would love to know what you have and can do, don't you think so Gangster?"

"Don't you dare."

"You know me I can and I will."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Good boy, now I will be in touch. Oh and Riven don't forget what is on the line here." JJ said walking away.

Unbeknown to them, someone over heard what they said.

**Someone's POV**

_I can't believe Riven. Why would he put Musa on the line like that? But he does know them. Should I tell the others? What is this JJ guy going to make him do? What has he done in the past? Do we even know Riven? I don't know who he is. I'm sure Musa wont. If I tell her this it might hurt her, I don't want to hurt her, but I don't think she should be around her. Should I talk to Riven? Maybe I missed something. Should I tell the boys? Should I keep my mouth shut? I don't know what to do, what should I do? What is the right thing?_

**Riven's POV**

_THAT JACKASS!!!I can't believe he would put me in this spot, no I take that back I can believe it because that's what he does. How did he find out about Musa? Did I do something so that how he found out? What have I gotten myself in to? I have to keep Musa safe. I can't let JJ get a hold of her. I know what they want and I am not going to give it to them. I can't believe it took them this long to realize that I have it. If JJ gets a hold of her who knows what he will do and everybody will say its my fault, I guess that is true it would be my fault. It doesn't matter what I do he'll do what ever he wants if he gets her. I just hope she can fight back other wise, I can't even think about it, but as long as he thinks she's my girlfriend she is in danger._

**JJ's POV**

_I have him right where I want him. He doesn't want his little girlfriend to get hurt so he will do what ever I say so she's not hurt. I know he has if he knows I know he has it. Now he will give it back and pay for taking it. Sarah can watch and learn what she can about her and then Riven will pay the price for what he has done. It will be fun, I can't wait for it._

**With Riven**

Riven walked up to Musa not wanting to do what he has to do. I'm sorry Musa.

"Musa it's over between us." Riven said and walked away.


	7. sorry

I am sorry everyone I know you want updates, I cannot write right now, I've got family stuff going on if I tried to write nothing would be how it should be.


End file.
